Indebted
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is betrayed by her only living relative and auctioned off. Ikuto becomes her new owner and she has to deal with being his slave while trying to find a way to escape. The only problem is he won't let her go. THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVISED! Amuto!


Morg: Heyo! This idea struck me last night and I have to write this out.

Ikuto: You seriously have to quit with the new stories and finish your old ones first.

Morg: Hey, I can't control inspiration!

Amu: Sounds interesting. What's it about?

Morg: It is going to be more of an Ikuto story. This is loosely based on **Okane ga Nai (No Money)** so things are going to be different because it's still a Shugo Chara! story. I'm sad too since I don't own anything!

**This story is being fixed and rewritten to fit the guidelines that FF has. I've said it over and over that I've been working on making all my fics fit them but someone still decided to report me and got this fic deleted. **

**READ THE GOODS ON MY LJ OR WINGLIN! LINKS ON MY PROFILE!**

**~Indebted~**

Amu felt the blindfold yanked off her head. She tried to look around but all she could see were bright lights and mirrors. The sight of her reflection in one of them made her breath hitch. She was naked. Two men held her arms behind her back so she could not cover up her body in any way as she kneeled on the floor. The thick chain connecting her to the ground did nothing to save her innocence.

Fear. She knew that she should be afraid, but her mind was so heavy nothing made sense. How did she get here? Memories of her going to meet her cousin Saaya flashed through her mind, but then these people had grabbed her and here she was, though she couldn't even begin to think about where here was.

The only thing she could hear in the room was silence. It was almost worse than if someone had been shouting. She was begging for noise. Any sort of noise and then when it came, she jumped. The only door in the room banged against the wall as it was thrown open. Someone spoke lowly to the two men holding her. The chain that connected the collar around her neck to a metal ring on the floor was unhooked before she was dragged out.

The blindfold was put back over her eyes and Amu shuddered as the guards freely touched her naked body. They made sure not to 'ruin the merchandise' but didn't go easy on her either. Amu couldn't help but cry as the cloth around her eyes soaked up her tears. Air entered her lungs too fast, almost as if it wasn't even there before it was gone. The world around her, even though she couldn't see it, felt like it was spinning.

Her legs gave out and the cold floor slammed into her as it caught her. Amu tried to calm down, but everything was happening too fast. She was gulping for air since her lungs didn't seem to be able to get enough. The last thing she heard before she passed out was an angry voice.

"Get your filthy hands off her!"

XXX

Amu awoke to find herself in a bed. Moaning as she tried to sit up, Amu saw that she now wore a light purple nightgown that didn't even begin to reach the middle of her thighs. The skimpiness of the cloth didn't bother her considering she was thankful she wasn't naked anymore.

Her noises brought footsteps towards the door. Amu didn't look up as someone came in the room. As she sat on the bed with her head in her hands, the tired girl tried to figure out what was happening. Her mind was at least moving now, allowing her to take in the fact that she'd been kidnapped and most likely sold in some kind of underground auction. At least she'd been saved from the perverted guards.

The bed shifted and someone moved closer to her, but she still didn't move. Amu knew if she looked up now then everything that had happened would be real. If she kept her eyes closed then maybe she'd wake up and learn it was a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, the person beside her decided not to stay silent.

"Are you all right, Amu?"

The voice was deep like the one that had saved her. Her head shot up and she regretted the movement instantly as pain radiated through her temples. The action was too fast, causing the weak girl to fall backwards onto the pillows with a groan. Her palms were flat against the sides of her head as she tried to make it stop hurting. She'd only caught a glimpse of blue before the world started spinning. "I think so but my head hurts."

The person chuckled. She knew it was a boy. He rubbed a finger back and forth across her forehead in a soothing rhythm. Amu sighed and relaxed under his careful touch. "I'm sure it does. They pumped a lot of drugs into your system and it'll be a while before they're out."

Releasing another sigh, this time in understanding, her eyes fluttered open as the man removed his hand. "How do you know my name?"

The man sighed. She realized then that he wasn't very old. Maybe just a few years older than herself. "They announced it at the auction."

Amu nodded as if she understood even if she didn't. Her mind went back to the room with all the mirrors. Thinking about it now, those probably weren't mirrors. They were windows. She'd been right to assume that she'd been sold. "So are you the one that bought me?"

The-she didn't really know what to call him since he didn't tell her his name and he wasn't a boy or an older man so she went with 'guy'-guy smiled down at her. "I guess you could say that. In reality, I saved you from an unwanted fate."

Amu smiled back at him, but it faded quickly as she felt so drained from everything that had happened. "Then I should thank you, so thanks."

The guy nodded in reply without so much as a grin on his face. He looked dead serious and it worried her a little. "I'm not so sure you should thank me yet. If I hadn't found out Saaya's plans-"

Amu shot up with a rush of adrenaline. "Oh my God! Saaya! I forgot about her! You have to go back and save her too!"

The guy pushed her back down onto the bed with a sigh. "Don't worry about her ever again. She isn't worth your time and she isn't in any danger."

Amu let him push her down partly because she was too weak to struggle. "What do you mean don't worry about her? Of course I'm going to worry! You saved me right? Well what about her? She's my cousin; we have to look out for one another."

Trying to get up again, Amu frantically tried to find a way to convince this guy that he had to go back for her only relative. His arms moved quickly as he pinned them above her head. He rolled to be on top of her to pin her legs down as well. All Amu could do was stare up at him with pleading eyes.

"I told you not worry about her. She isn't in any danger by being there. She works for them by bringing young girls for them to sell. The only reason she took you this time was because she ran out of time to find someone else. Your _cousin _didn't want to be one of the merchandise."

Amu's face turned from worry to horror. Could Saaya really do that to her? She couldn't have. This guy had to be wrong. They were cousins! "You don't understand! She's all I have!"

The guy watched as tears leaked from her eyes, leaving trails down her face. He used his free hand to brush some of them aside but more kept falling, making him a bit impatient. "Listen to me. She isn't worth your tears. Save them for someone deserving!"

Amu shook her head and tried to calm down but everything was simply too overwhelming. "I'm not crying for just her. I-I know you know what I've been through these last couple days. Can't I cry for me as well?"

The stranger seemed to understand that, or at least he seemed to accept her answer as he continued to hold her down while she cried. Amu wished he'd let her go so she could curl into a ball and never move again, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

Watching her as tears ran down her face, he had to admit that she was beautiful even when she was crying. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to take care of you."

Amu sniffled upon hearing his words. Kindness wasn't something she'd expected from a man holding her down. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to let me go?"

The guy smirked down at her. "I think you've forgotten already who bought whom. I own you now. You aren't ever going to leave me."

Amu gasped as his hand moved up her thigh until it was brushing against her hip. "Wait! Don't touch me there! Please! I've never done that!"

The guy's smirk grew as he stared into her eyes and blatantly ignored her pleading. His hand moved around to the dip in her lower stomach before coming to a rest on the nest of curls between her legs. His hand didn't move even when she tried to shift away. "The drugs won't wear off for a while yet. I think I'll take your virginity now so you can enjoy it too."

**OOPS! This is explicit content! You'll have to go somewhere else to read it. Don't blame me. Fanfic's rules and if I want to post here I have to follow.**

Rolling onto his side, her new owner stared at his new possession as the girl slowly lowered her hips to lie flat on the bed. With her face buried into the pillows he could only assume that she was crying again. He turned onto his back and placed his hands behind his head. She'd get over it. She'd better considering they'd be doing that a lot more now.

Amu knew that he hadn't left. The sound of even breathing from beside her on the bed meant that he was still there. The urge to run burned through her body, but every attempt to move only brought more pain. Whimpering as she managed to turn on her side to face away from him so she could breathe properly, Amu wished she were anywhere else. A hand ghosted along her side and she shuddered at the feel of it. The sound of soft laughter met her ears. So this guy thought it was funny that she was hurt and afraid of him. He'd told her that he'd saved her, but in reality she was still screwed.

He moved closer to her and placed his arm around her waist. Amu couldn't move away. She hurt too much. "You did well, _Amu_."

The hurt girl gave no response. What was she supposed to say? Thanks you too? That wasn't right because it wasn't good for her. She had been raped and she didn't even know the man's name. The guy knew everything about her but she knew nothing about him. She didn't feel like getting to know him but she couldn't refer to him as 'guy' forever. "C-could you t-tell me your n-name?"

He smirked at her stuttering. She was nervous and he'd already raped her. What else was there to do with her? Still, she sounded so cute when she stuttered and he was glad that she wasn't still bawling. "Call me Ikuto."

.

Morg: So what did you think?

Amu: You were right. This is an Ikuto story.

Ikuto: Doesn't mean you didn't like it as well!

Amu: Just review so we can get this over with!

**Please do review. I worked hard to revise this and get it reposted as quickly as I could! Let's reach 1,000 again in no time! Send me love!**


End file.
